kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Spy Kids
Kids World's Adventures of Spy Kids is another Kids World crossover film planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Carmen Cortez and her younger brother Juni Cortez live with their parents, Gregorio and Ingrid, whom they believe are boring, unaware that their parents are actually semi-retired international spies, working for an organization called the OSS (Organization of Super Spies, a reference to the Office of Strategic Services). Originally, Gregorio and Ingrid were enemies who were assigned to eliminate each other, but ended up falling in love and later got married. The two of them retired from the spy life prior to having children. Carmen's main concern in life is with the unwelcome responsibility of babysitting Juni, and therefore she is usually mean to him. However, underneath her abusive exterior, Carmen is hiding secrets of her own: she skips school, and has to wear diapers at night due to having problems with bed wetting. She is desperate to keep both of these problems secret, especially from her brother. Juni lacks self-esteem and is a fan of a children's television show called "Floop's Fooglies." Hosted by Fegan Floop and co-starring the Fooglies—colorful, mutant, gibberish speaking friends of Floop—the show proves to be an irritant to Gregorio, who openly displays his dislike for the program. When he suspects the show is involved in the disappearance of several fellow spies, Gregorio and Ingrid decide to investigate and leave their children in the care of "Uncle" Felix Gumm, a man not actually their uncle but, rather, a family guardian. Gregorio and Ingrid are captured by Floop's men, Thumb-Thumbs, robots with thumbs for legs, arms and heads that wear red vests. Carmen and Juni discover the truth about their parents when they find that their parents have been kidnapped. In Floop's island castle, the entertainer is reluctantly assisting a businessman named Mr. Lisp in creating an army of superstrong robots, using the children of world leaders as a disguise, to conquer the world. The robots were constructed by Floop's servant Alexander Minion. While the robots can follow instructions, they need an item named the Third Brain to give them the ability to speak and think to become truly useful as infiltrators. Gregorio and Ingrid were brought in, due to Gregorio being one of the scientists who created the Third Brain and hid it, although he refuses to give the hiding place. Floop's minions invade the Cortez home; Carmen and Juni escape while Felix is captured, but not before he tells the children the truth about their parents. The children flee to a safe house where they decide to become spies, until Ms. Gradenko, a fellow spy, arrives to help them. It is revealed that Third Brain is hidden in the house and that Gradenko is in allegiance with Lisp. The children escape but soon encounter robotic clones of themselves who steal the Third Brain and deliver it to Minion, who takes command of the robots and imprisons Floop in the Virtual Room where his show is usually filmed. Carmen and Juni locate Gregorio's estranged older brother and inventor, Machete, who harbors bitter feelings against his younger brother, similar to the feelings Carmen harbored toward Juni; Machete was apparently forced to watch over Gregorio and left him because of this, and refuses to help the children. With no support from their uncle, the children sneak away to rescue their parents on their own, stealing a map of Floop's castle and a spy plane to get them there. Their sibling rivalry comes to a head, however, when Carmen's continuing criticisms and name-calling pushes Juni to retaliate by calling her "diaper lady," starting a quarrel that almost crashes the plane. As they work together to safely land the craft, Juni reveals that he had always been aware of Carmen's nighttime bedwetting, but kept that knowledge to himself at their mother's insistence. Having come to an understanding of each other as brother and sister, their relationship begins to improve from this point on. The two make it to the castle and search for their parents. Juni finds Floop and frees him, convincing him to help them and explaining what was missing from his TV show- children. Carmen, Juni and Floop free Gregorio and Ingrid and then confront Minion, trapping him in a machine that creates the Fooglies on the children's show (who are actually the missing agents). Minion deliberately starts the machine but escapes before he becomes a Fooglie, altering his appearance with three extra heads and combined hands with multiple fingers. The spies confront Gradenko, Minion and Lisp and are confronted by their 500-man army of child robots. The family plots their next move while the evil trio marvels at the army, Gradenko looking the happiest of the three. When the family believes they need one more person, Machete arrives to help, later on claiming he came back for the same reason he left, meaning that he was told to watch over his brother. Just as Lisp orders the army to attack, Floop rewrites the children's minds to make them act like children. Despite Gradenko attempting to climb Lisp's chair for higher ground, she and her men are caught by the army. Gradenko and her fellow bad guys end up getting carelessly flung into the air with no regard for the well-being of Gradenko, Lisp and Minion, but this saves the Cortez family. Gregorio and Machete reform their brotherly relationship, with both of them claiming neither of them even remembering why Machete left, and Floop redesigns his show with Minion and the robotic Carmen and Juni as his new characters. The leader of the OSS, Devlin, offers the Cortez children jobs as spies, to which Carmen responds that the spywork is easy, while keeping their Cortez family together is the hardest mission of all. Having adopted a stronger value of family unity, she demands that they be allowed to work together as a family. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, Charlie, Itchy, Carface, Killer, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Oogie Boogie, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, Professor Zundapp, the lemon cars, Gremlin and Pacer, Queen Chrysali, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes Scenes Video Gallery avsk001.jpg avsk002.jpg avsk003.jpg avsk004.jpg avsk005.jpg avsk006.jpg avsk007.jpg avsk008.jpg avsk009.jpg avsk010.jpg avsk011.jpg avsk012.jpg avsk014.jpg avsk015.jpg avsk016.jpg avsk017.jpg avsk018.jpg avsk019.jpg avsk020.jpg avsk021.jpg avsk022.jpg avsk023.jpg avsk024.jpg avsk025.jpg avsk026.jpg avsk027.jpg avsk028.jpg avsk029.jpg avsk030.jpg avsk031.jpg avsk032.jpg avsk033.jpg avsk034.jpg avsk035.jpg avsk036.jpg avsk037.jpg avsk038.jpg avsk039.jpg avsk040.jpg avsk041.jpg avsk042.jpg avsk043.jpg avsk044.jpg avsk045.jpg avsk046.jpg avsk047.jpg avsk048.jpg avsk049.jpg avsk050.jpg avsk051.jpg avsk052.jpg avsk053.jpg avsk054.jpg avsk055.jpg avsk056.jpg avsk057.jpg avsk058.jpg avsk059.jpg avsk060.jpg Avsk061.jpg Avsk062.jpg Avsk063.jpg avsk064.jpg avsk065.jpg avsk066.jpg avsk067.jpg avsk068.jpg avsk069.jpg avsk070.jpg avsk071.jpg avsk072.jpg avsk073.jpg avsk074.jpg avsk075.jpg avsk076.jpg avsk077.jpg avsk078.jpg avsk079.jpg avsk080.jpg avsk081.jpg avsk082.jpg avsk083.jpg avsk084.jpg avsk085.jpg avsk086.jpg avsk087.jpg avsk088.jpg avsk089.jpg avsk090.jpg avsk091.jpg avsk092.jpg avsk093.jpg avsk094.jpg avsk095.jpg avsk096.jpg avsk097.jpg avsk098.jpg avsk099.jpg avsk100.jpg avsk101.jpg avsk102.jpg avsk103.jpg avsk104.jpg avsk105.jpg avsk106.jpg avsk107.jpg avsk108.jpg avsk109.jpg avsk110.jpg avsk111.jpg avsk112.jpg avsk113.jpg avsk114.jpg avsk115.jpg avsk116.jpg avsk117.jpg avsk118.jpg avsk119.jpg avsk120.jpg Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Animals and Kids films